Queen Sweet Tooth
by Pegasister MLP
Summary: Prince blue blood is a spoiled brat that refuses to marry sick of his behaviour queen Celestia wants her nephew act together (art cover by me a parody of king thrush beard)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a land full of ponies was a vain and shallow prince. His mother was the queen of the land and she ruled with a gentle hoof and heart but her son was a brat looking down on any pony below his royal status. His aunt was the princess  
Luna of the night she would often take charge of her sister's subjects by a simple visit in one's dreams.

Her power of entering into a pony's dreams was taken seriously and she would often visit foals who had nightmares turning the dreamer's dream more peaceful.  
One summer's day a princess came from a neighbouring kingdom to seek the prince's hoof in marriage her name was Sweetheart her coat was white and she had a cutie mark of a pink heart and smaller orange hearts. She was a wise mare with pink eyes and  
a soft rosy mane and tail however her friend knight Teddy who had feelings for her and was her bodyguard. However, Blueblood's rude behaviour made her leave because he pulled a rude prank by replacing her shampoo with shaving cream she felt highly  
insulted by this and left. Leaving his mother to give him a firm talk with her son that Luna watched with disappointment and a spark of anger which she took into her chambers.

* * *

A month had passed after Sweetheart had left and another princess came her name was Clover and her cutie mark was a four-leaf clover she had pink eyes and a light lavender body. Sadly, she was rejected by the prince who saw her mingle with others  
such as maids but she was a bit clumsy but the servants were very forgiving and treated her nicely. She left the palace and after 6 months had passed Celestia knew he had to marry soon.  
So, she asked her messengers to invite kingdoms and the neighbouring Queens and their daughters and nobles to a party. Hoping that he will see past the appearances of others and consider the ponies status's instead and fall in love and then marry. The  
day of the party arrived and the ponies where in the grand ballroom having a good time including Sweetheart and Clover. Who both had been invited but had a relationship going. Sweetheart and Teddy had been going out and Clover had found a boy that  
she liked and his name was Dandy.

* * *

The prince came down with his mother walking beside him wearing a small trinket on her horn every pony applauded and the Queen spoke "welcome friends please enjoy the party the games will be held in the garden." Every pony stomped his or her hooves  
and some where at the dessert table already mingling and chatting away while Blueblood went outside. A pony followed him outside her name was Bon-Bon she had a yellow body and a purple mane and tail her cutie mark was a wrapped candy. She found the  
herb garden and said, "goodness what some lovely arrangements this is!" She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 The suitors Queen sweet tooth

Six hours later blueblood was with his mother and aunt discussing the suitors and his said "well that noble-mare was nice but to shy." Celestia said "number 22 was a fun one she really blew the party and that pony with a wrapped candy made wonderful cookies!' "she was very friendly towards us sister" pointed out Luna. "But she mingled with commoners! A disgrace to her birthright" shouted Blueblood. Celestia could not take it anymore "enough with this Blueblood I will not take this anymore" she said in the royal voice. "you will marry the first pony who comes let it be a baker!" said Celestia with her eyes flashing red. Luna nodded her head in agreement and said, "don't talk you mother to your mother know knowing her she will not change her mind." His heart broke in a snap and he fumed "oh poppycock! You liar I will never marry someone so low." This was after he met his suitors but let's take it back a notch six hours before. Blueblood's mother's advisor announced, "princess sunny daze" this was the first princess and his mocking reply was "her crown is to big that it should be smaller maybe like an altar."

After the tenth princess stormed off feeling insulted by him the yellow mare approached the advisor said, "presenting Princess Bon-bon of the silver kingdom plains" and Bon-bon stepped forward and bowed. Her coat was a bright yellow and her mane was a deep purple her cutie mark was a wrapped candy Blueblood mocking reply was "look at the cutie mark it means she eats sweets as a meal I would never." The eyes of the pony shrunk and she replied "mock me all you like but one day you will see more than the appearance. This is coming from me your mean and I think you should reconsider your attitude" and with that she walked out. Many hours later the family was in the empty ball room and the three were talking about the suitors.

Blueblood was dazed by his mother's outburst and went to his room being ticked off. The next month Celestia was in her study when one of the guards knocked on the door and said, "your highness a pony is outside" "let her in Razz" replied Celestia. Soon the pony was escorted into the throne room she had a yellow coat and a purple mane and tail her body was wrapped up in a cloak that was a soft pink. She said, "I have heard that the prince is at a marriageable age" Celestia said to her advisor "send for the royal chapel priest. Please fetch my son and let this mare stay here." Five minutes later her son trotted in and the priest galloped in breathlessly and said, "who is to marry whom?" Celestia said "priest Maclean please this mare Sweet tooth wants to marry prince Blueblood" his reply was "son of Celestia do you take this mare as your wife in heath and sickness as you shall live?" the prince screamed "no not in a million" but the priest pretended not to hear him. He continued "Miss Sweet tooth do you take this stallion to be your husband in sickness and in health as long as you shall live" he asked. "yes I do" she said and the priest concluded the ceremony "by the queen I now pronounce you colt and mare" Queen Celestia said "as the husband of a baker you may no longer live here. 


	3. Into the forest

Hey I'm back from my trip well here is to a new year and new chapter of Queen Sweettooth. 

The two ponies walked in a sunny splattered canopy of leaves.


	4. The path to home

We'll look into the misfortune of our snobby Prince Blueblood. 

The couple walked in the direction of the north sun splashing on their bodies as the leaves in the trees swayed in the wind. Blueblood had never been out for the sake of his personal image hygiene was important. Out side was a new world of wonder and in plain sight danger of plants.

Bon Bon walked on the path slowly to exit the forest Blueblood walked with a smirk and high stepped like a gazelle in the savanna his sight caught sight of flowers that bloomed out of the path. He walked over to the plant that on further investigation had open oval leaves. He inhaled and sighed "what a nice sent" he rolled his body into the plant before Bon Bon said "Get up and get out before the ivy takes effect on you!" She stomped her front hooves and Blueblood replied rudely "well I'm your future hubby baby treat me right and I might've have a good bath."

She simply sighed groaning "well it's poison ivy and it will give you an itch so I only know a cure to stop the itching." He screamed "what!!" And began to roll but it made the itch worse he used his magic to break a branch to scratch his back but it was a living element of the forest. He was greeted with sticky tree sap on his mane and coat. Once he spat out the sap he rudely sweared words that I can not print in here. Bon Bon beconed to him and said "I must apply mud on your itches" he snorted but he couldn't stand the itching so he nodded. 

When the two reached the outskirts of a kingdom Blueblood asked "who ruled this place?" He asked dumbfounded Bon Bon replied "the Queen who was mocked by a prince she is now named Queen sweet tooth she owns the towns and the land as far as you can see" Once he had reached the town the mares of the township looked at him and began whispering about his appearance. "Did you see his face?" "He looked like a walking tree" said another mare Blueblood ignored the insults. Finally outside of town was a wooden house but to his surprise his new home was a hut made of mud and clay he was sad to find out his dinner was bread with pigs feet cooked with salt, pepper and garlic it was edible but he swallowed his pride and ate his supper. He cried himself to sleep on the hard floor on a straw mat. Blueblood was covered in dried mud he looked and smelled like a sewer rat he bit his lip and went to a dreamless state.


End file.
